logosfandomcom-20200222-history
Disney Channel/Other
The Disney Channel 1983–1986 The_Disney_Channel_ID_1983.jpg|Network Prototype ID from 1983 Disney channel.PNG|Second Network ID in 1983 1986–1997 Disney Channel Henry.jpg The Disney Channel.png|Circa late-1980s Disney Channel Rabbit.jpg|"The Disney Channel presents" DC_EndTag_1986.png|End tag from 1995 until the 1997 rebrand. The Disney Channel order phone number (1-800-847-9000).JPG|Preview promo (circa. 1980's) The Disney Channel Americas Family Channel.jpeg|Lineup (part 1) The Disney Channel lineup.jpeg|Lineup (part 2) The Disney Channel Celebrates.jpeg|"The Disney Channel Celebrated" The Disney Channel up next Welcome to Pooh Corner.jpeg|The "coming next" bumper used for Welcome to Pooh Corner Disney Channel MLP Tales promo.jpeg|Promo for ''My Little Pony Tales Screen_shot_2017-07-22_at_9.56.02_AM_(14).jpg|Promo for Superman II 1986–1997 Network IDs Disney Channel Baby Mobile.png|Baby Mobile Disney Channel Clay.png|Clay Disney Channel Doors.png|Doors Disney Channel Grocery Store.png|Grocery Store Disney Channel Jigsaw Puzzle.png|Jigsaw Puzzle Disney Channel Locket.png|Locket Disney Channel Mickeys Driving Scene 1.png|Mickey's Driving Scene (1) Disney Channel Mickeys Driving Scene 2.png|Mickey's Driving Scene (2) Disney Channel Mickeys Film Countdown.png|Film Leader Disney Channel Mickeys Nightmare.png|Mickey's Nightmare Disney Channel Mickeys Scary Ride.png|Mickey's Scary Ride Disney Channel Mickeys Waterskiing.png|Mickey's Waterskiing Disney Channel Mountain.png|Mountain Disney Channel Paint Can.png|Paint Can Disney Channel Paper.png|Paper Disney Channel Pancakes 1.png|Pancakes (1) Disney Channel Pancakes 2.png|Pancakes (2) Disney Channel Photo Booth 1.png|Photo Booth (1) Disney Channel Photo Booth 2.png|Photo Booth (2) Disney Channel Photo Booth 3.png|Photo Booth (3) Disney Channel Potholder.png|Potholder Disney Channel Printing Press.png|Printing Press Disney Channel Record Player.png|Record Player Disney Channel Shadow Puppets.png|Shadow Puppets Disney Channel Square Peg in Round Hole 1.png|Square Peg in Round Hole (1) Disney Channel Square Peg in Round Hole 2.png|Square Peg in Round Hole (2) Disney Channel Teleportation Machine.png|Teleportation Machine Disney Channel TIme Machine.png|Time Machine Disney Channel Train Set.png|Train Set Disney Channel UFO.png|UFO (Close Encounters) Disney Channel Window City.png|Window (City) Disney Channel Snowy Mountain.png|Window (Snowy Mountain) Disney Channel Window Sea.png|Window (Sea) Disney Channel Window Space.png|Window (Space) Disney Channel Train Window.png|Window (Train) Disney Channel Upside Down 1.png|Upside Down (1) Disney Channel Upside Down 2.png|Upside Down (2) Disney Channel Water Pitcher.png|Water Pitcher Disney Channel Workout.png|Workout Disney Channel Detective.jpg|Detective 1995–1997 TheDisneyChannelLaunchdayID.png|Launch Day ID Vlcsnap-2016-08-17-04h26m26s885.png|Paint TheDisneyChannelIDBubbles.png|Bubbles TheDisneyChannelIDFireworks.png|Fireworks TheDisneyChannelIDTrumpets.png|Trumpets TheDisneyChannelIDWinter.png|Winter Disney Channel 1997–2002 1997 Disney Channel promo for Disney's Pocahontas (1995).jpg|Promo for Pocahontas (1997) 90s_Disney_Channel_promo_for_Even_Stevens.png|Promo for Even Stevens (2000) IMG 20150119 211652.JPG|End tag used in many Express Yourself promos from 2001-2002 and in the 2001 9/11 bumper. 2002–2014 2002-2010 Disney Channel 2007.svg|Version with gradients Disney Channel 2002 Print.svg|Print version. Disney Channel 2002 II.svg|The logo with a purple fill. Disney_Channel_2002_alt.svg|The whole logo itself. Normally shown on intros for Disney Channel's original series and movies between 2002 and 2007 Disney Channel 2002 print alt.svg|The print version of the full logo. Disneychannel2007full.png|The full version with gradients. Disney+Channel+logo.jpg|All blue logo. Disney Channel Shake It Up ads.jpg|Seen on ads for Shake It Up. DC 2002 Jake & Blake ads.png|Seen on ads for Jake & Blake. DC 2002 Highway ads.png|Seen on ads for Highway. DC_ExpressYourself_EndTag_2002.jpg|End tag used in the Express Yourself promos and other related promos from Oct. 2002-2006 in the U.S. version. DC_OnScreenBug_US.png|On-screen bug, with the bottom part of the logo not visible, used from March 2003-October 2006 in the U.S. version. DC_OnScreenBug_Int.png|On-screen bug, with the bottom part of the logo visible, used internationally (until 2011) and in the U.S. version from October 2002-March 2003, and again from Oct. 2006-May 2010. DC_OnScreenBug_Blue.png|In the U.S. version, from Oct. 2002-2007/2008, the logo would pop into view from the bottom right-hand corner, then the name of the current show playing would slide out from the logo for about 10 seconds (sometimes while the current show is playing it shows the name of the wrong show), then the ticker slides back in and turns into a grey on-screen bug. It would turn blue again when the ticker expands once again to promote a new episode of a show or sweepstakes for the channel. It would also be blue when the bug reappears from the channel's promotion of its website. DC_Promo_OnScreenBug.png|On-screen bug during its promos, used from October 2002-2006 in the U.S. version. DC_Promo_Website.jpg|Advertisement of the channel's website used in the U.S. version, used from October 2002-late 2006, during programming. Disney 2008.PNG|Photos variant 2008-June 2011 20191002 032828.png|Seen on bumpers in Russia in 2010 20191002 034949.png|Seen on bumpers in Russia 20191002 045323.png|Seen on Disney Channel (Russia)'s launch. 2010–2014 Disney Channel II (2010).svg|Blue and yellow variation, used in on-air promotions and bumpers. DisneyChannel2010.png|The most common version used as the main logo DCHANNEL.PNG|Blue variation of the 2010 logo bandicam 2012-05-22 21-35-30-450.jpg|Logo on Earth Day, 2012 Disneychannelonscreenlogo2010.png|On-screen logo. Disney Channel 10th Logo.png|Gold and blue version. Disneyc hannel.PNG|Photos variant 2011-2014 2014-present 2014-2017 Disney Channel 2012 Logo.png|A typical celebrity identity. Main article: Disney Channel/Celebrity Idents Disney channel Zazu.jpg Disney Channel Kaa.jpg Disney Channel Original 2014.png|Light blue ID Disney Channel onscreen logo (not a bug), circa. 2010's.jpg|Dark blue ID Disney Channel Ident 2014.PNG|Photos variant used 2014-2017 If possible older 2007-2014 network idents music Disney Photos ident.PNG|Photos variant used May 2014-January 26, 2016 Any no longer Photos ident anymore went retired in January 2016 2017-2019 DC_2017_hero.svg IMG_3036.PNG IMG_3037.PNG IMG_3038.PNG IMG_20180425_230921.png IMG 20180426 212433.png wp2439372.jpg IMG_20180628_210238.png DCVOD_2017.svg DCLIVEPLAY_2017.svg|Used during LIVE PLAY on the Disney Channel App (2017) DCLIVEPLAY_DisneyNOW.svg|Used during LIVE PLAY on the DisneyNOW App (2017-2019) 149240_GO_LOGO.svg|Used during Summer 2018. DCVOD_2018_halloween.svg|The VOD logo, used during Halloween promos in 2018 Disney_Channel_YouTube_thumbnail_(circa-_2018).jpg|An example of a Disney Channel (UK) YouTube thumbnail 2018; 2019-present IMG_20190226_151208.png IMG_20190226_151142.png|Bumper seen 2019-present IMG_20190514_170212.png IMG_20190619_084654.png IMG_20190619_084712.png IMG_20190226_151250.png|Used during "25 Days of Christmas" in 2018, prior to the brand refresh in 2019. Category:Special logos Category:The Walt Disney Company Category:Disney Channel logos and idents Category:ABC (United States) Category:Disney Channel Category:Walt Disney Television Category:Disney Category:Disney Channels Worldwide